nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Hendrickson
is one of the current Great Holy Knights, thus also making him one of the two people who have command over the entirety of the Kingdom of Liones after the coup d'état. Hendricksen has been using the blood of a dead demon to enhance the powers of Holy Knight apprentices as a part of a plot to resurrect the Demon Clan. Appearance Hendricksen wears a set of and covers it with a robe on top. He has short light-colored hair and also a goatee. Personality Hendricksen is a serious man, who, like Dreyfus, appears to be willing to capture the king and enslave the citizens to prepare for the Holy War. However, he also has ulterior motives, using the "New Generations" of Holy Knights being a part of the plot in order to resurrect the Demon Clan for unknown reasons. Hendricksen appear to be a calm person, as he stays cool when he senses Diane's powers and calmly told Helbram to retreat. Hendricksen believes that people were a lot stronger and had more spirit during war time, Hendricksen decided to bring the Demon Clan just to fight against them. Hendricksen appears that he doesn't care if the messenger are king, and will kill them if they get in his way. History Ten years ago, Hendricken plotted with Dreyfus to murder Dreyfus' brother, Zaratras for the position of Great Holy Knight. At some point of time, Hendricksen and men traveled to the ruins of the Fairy King's Forest where they found the corpse of a Unnamed Demon and found out the power of the Demon blood and use it to make weak Holy Knights more powerful. Hendricksen started the Old Generation which turn into a failure since the Holy Knight became unstable but grow into a success when he form the New Generation which was prove to easily control them. Plot Byzel Fight Festival arc Hendricksen stands next to fellow Great Holy Knight, Dreyfus, as he speeches the Holy Knights to prepare for the Holy War and that the two Great Holy Knights will lead the kingdom to victory. As Hendricksen tells Dreyfus that the speech was very gaudy, the latter replies that despite him doesn't know whether the return of the Seven Deadly Sins and the prediction of the Holy War at the same time is a coincidence, high troop morale must be maintained. Hendricksen is present when a knight informs Dreyfus about an invasion by an army of the Northern Barbarians. Later, after summoning Twigo and Jericho under the claim to give them a new chance and powers, he orders his subordinates, Geera and Helbram to bring the two apprentices to the place where the demon's corpse is chained and kept. After showing them the corpse, he explains to them about demons existing and not being only objects of folklore, and handing the two the demon's blood to drink, informs them about its power-enhancing qualities, referencing Geera as an example. After both hesitate, and then drink it, he is seen smirking, and then commenting that one of the two is compatible to the blood when Twigo, being incompatible, explodes and Jericho survives. Before Veronica and Griamor left for Byzel, Hendricksen handed the former the "Goddess Amber", convincing her that Elizabeth was brainwashed, and stating for her to use it on Meliodas. During Meliodas and Helbram battle, the Holy Knights who were giving Helbram powers, told Helbram that he was being overpowered to which Hendricksen give Helbram bit of his powers to which he use to defeat Meliodas with a singly blow. As Helbram was about to take Meliodas, Diane appears and attack Helbram in rage. Hendricksen sense Diane powers and told Helbram to retreat to which Helbram didn't understand but the Link was soon cut off when Helbram was crush by Diane powers. Kingdom Infiltration arc Helbram return alive to give him the Broken Sword and report of the death of Dale which Hendricksen was pleased and reveal that Dale was a part of the Old Generation of Holy Knight who were like the New Generation but has greater powers and were uncontrollable. Hendricksen told Helbram that Geera redeems her father failures of controlling his powers. Hendricksen put the Broken Sword onto a magic like circle which he reveal that it will open a gate to the Demon Realm. Hendricksen mention how King Liones bought peace to Liones with his powers which Hendricksen that he dislike that idea since it rob people of their survival instincts and knights of their pride and spirit. Hendricksen then reveal that he wanted to return Britannia back to it's former glory and that their Holy Knight and New Generation will be there to fight against them. The gate to the Demon Clan was now opening but was too small for the whole Demon to get out. Helbram point out that they are still missing some pieces, Hendricksen point out that their will have to obtain all they need and have no choice to use a secret thing. Dreyfus ask Hendricksen to what his goal to which the latter reveal that he wanted to advent the Holy War to Dreyfus shock. Hendricksen told Dreyfus that the prophecy was the Holy Knights as the Guiding Hand of Light while the Seven Deadly Sins were the Bloodline of Darkness, but Hendricksen thought differently that they were not enough. Hendricksen admit that the Seven Deadly Sins are powerful, but were no where near the level the four races (Goddess, Giant, Fairy, and Human) in the ancient war. Dreyfus was at shock to hear Hendricksen plan and Hendricksen told him it was time to get the last fragment. Dreyfus grew anger at Hendricksen and told him if he truly believe they could take down the Demon Clan to which the latter reveal they could with the help of the New Generation. Dreyfus try to reason with Hendricksen and told them as Holy Knights, they have to bring justice to which Hendricksen that Dreyfus has no honor as he ask him to join in the plot to kill his brother, Zaratras for the position of Great Holy Knight which made Dreyfus silent. Hendricksen ask Dreyfus that he need his power as well and that he should join him and that if he oppose him, he will end up like his son, Griamor which made Dreyfus furious at Hendricksen and told him he will be the one dead. As Dreyfus was about to draw his sword, a knight appear to them and told them that three great powers are coming toward Liones in high speed. As the Great Holy Knights were about to face the Deadly Sins, they sense another great power coming from the south and were inform that it was Arthur Pendragon and a unnamed cloak figure appeared at the south gate with Camelot army. Hendricksen decided to face Arthur while Dreyfus deal with Deadly Sins. Hendricksen walk toward south gate, wondering why Arthur would come since Camelot is a new, rising power in the past few years which meant they army cannot be compared to Liones. Hendricksen even mention that he sensed thousands of Holy Knights, though Liones only has a few. Hendricksen met up with Arthur who he greeted and ask why he brought an army. Arthur told his cloak figure to dispel the illusion of the army where he used to get their attention and wanted an audience with King Liones for his debt toward him. Hendricksen lied and said that the king was sick and can't see anyone, but Arthur said that his friend could cure the king, but Hendricksen refused, saying they already have some mages working on it, and told Arthur to leave. However, Arthur refused to leave and offered his help if there is a problem. Hendricksen reluctantly accepted Arthur's offer and escorted the king of Camelot and his cloaked friend to the castle. While on the way there, Hendricksen questioned Arthur if he knew of the problem they're facing only for the young king to reveal that he made it up, making the Great Holy Knight grew suspicious of him. Asking Arthur once more, this time of what he's after, only for the latter refuse to reveal it, Hendricksen and his two other Holy Knights surrounded the duo and told them that they killed every foreign messengers who visited Liones, even if he was the king. Then suddenly, an unnamed female Holy Knight appeared out of nowhere and informed Hendricksen that she successfully obtained the "piece" and dumped her in an underground dungeon but somehow managed to escape. Hendricksen then ordered the Holy Knight to recapture her at all costs, which she complied and teleported away. When Arthur asked if the female Holy Knight was a Liones mage, Hendricksen immediately attacked Arthur with one slash, telling him that he won't live to find out. After sending the king of Camelot flying to a building, Hendricksen discovered that he received a cut on his head, realizing that Arthur's reputation was not for show as the latter blocked Hendricksen's attack with his sword. Being asked by two Holy Knights for assistance, Hendricksen calmly tells the two that the cloaked person floating is behind them. Abilities/Equipment Hendricksen's power is several times stronger than an average Holy Knight, as shown when Helbram was able to easily defeat a raging Meliodas after Hendricksen provided him some of his power's using the ability Link, despite being cornered previously when he already had taken on the power of twenty Holy Knights. Relationships Trivia References }} Navigation es:Hendricksen Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights Category:Great Holy Knights